111315-Establishing The Lines of Communication
17:41:00 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 17:41 -- 17:41:25 GG: It. Has. Been. A. While. Since. We. Have. Last. Talked. Miss. Liskar.... You. Are. There. Correct? 17:41:39 AC: «... Yes, for now.» 17:41:47 AC: «Hello, Serios.» 17:42:16 GG: Good.... It. Had. Seemed. That. Some. Of. Our. Number. Have. Already. Fallen. Off. Completely. 17:42:25 AC: «Really?» 17:42:28 AC: «Anyone I know?» 17:42:51 GG: A. Few. Of. The. Humans.... And. There. Has. Been. No. Mention. Of. The. Witch. Of. Debloom. 17:43:14 GG: On. Top. Of. That. There. Was. An. Incident. With. My. Own. Team.... 17:43:34 AC: «Hmm?» 17:44:25 GG: It. Is. A. Bit. Of. A. Tale.... The. Twink. Scarlet. Was. Involved. And. In. The. End. Mr. Aesona. And. Myself. Have.... Half. Died? 17:44:37 AC: «Died?» 17:44:40 GG: Half. Died. 17:44:43 AC: «You seem rather alive to me.» 17:45:00 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. If. You. Know. Of. The. Moons. Of. Derse. And. Prospit.... 17:45:17 AC: «I don't believe so..?» 17:45:33 GG: Essentially. When. You. Rest. You. May. Wake. Up. On. One. Of. The. Moons.... 17:45:41 GG: And. You. Have. A. Seperate. Life. There. 17:45:55 GG: But. There. Is. Still. A. Connection. Between. You. And. That. "Dream. Self." 17:46:24 GG: Mr. Aesona. And. Myself. Were. Trying. To. Use. That. Connection. To. Free. Miss. Aaisha. Who. Was. Taken. Control. Of. By. Scarlet.... 17:46:31 GG: But. Scarlet. Ambushed. Us. 17:46:39 GG: And. Then. The. Other. Twink. Vigil..... 17:47:11 AC: «I do believe I know that name.» 17:47:40 GG: So. You. Have. Not. Been. Briefed. On. The. Twinks. At. All? 17:47:47 AC: «He was the one to give Mikke his plant?» 17:47:48 AC: «Well.» 17:47:53 GG: Yes. He. Did. Do. That. 17:47:54 AC: «Only very briefly.» 17:50:06 GG: To. Summarize. It. There. Are. Four. Twinks.... Miss. Libby. The. Seer. Of. Blood. Who. Seeks. To. Help. Us.... Scarlet. Who. Seeks. To. Mind. Control. Us. Through. Passion.... Vigil. Who. Can. Teleport. As. He. Pleases. And. Will. Kill. Anyone. Who. Harms. Scarlet.... And. Jack. Who. I. Know. The. Least. Of. But. Know. He. Seems. To. Wish. Mr. Aesona. And. Miss. Aaisha. Dead. And. Perhaps. Feels. Flush. For. Madame. Cenero. On. My. Team. 17:51:33 GG: As. It. Stands. We. Are. Outmatched. In. Any. Encounter. With. Any. Of. Them. 17:51:35 AC: «I'd heard that Libby was to be trusted, unlike the others» 17:51:42 GG: Yes. She. Is. To. Be. Trusted. 17:52:45 GG: It. Feels. Like. Ages. Ago. When. I. Contacted. You. About. That. Letter. For. Her.... Admittedly. My. Feelings. For. Her. Have. Changed. Much. Since. Then. 17:53:27 GG: But. I. Am. Straying. From. What. Happened.... 17:54:02 GG: Namely. That. While. Miss. Aaisha. Was. Eventually. Saved. From. Scarlet'S. Grasp. Vigil. Killed. Mr. Aesona'S. And. My. Own. Dreamselves.... 17:55:08 GG: Talking. Things. Over. With. Miss. Fenrix. And. Miss. Aaisha. It. Feels. That. Things. Could. Have. Been. Avoided. If. Information. Was. More. Widely. Spread. Among. The. Teams.... 17:56:27 GG: So. I. Have. Taken. The. Liberty. To. Ask. You. To. Talk. Among. Your. Team. To. Elect. Someone. To. Contact. The. Other. Teams. To. Give. And. Recieve. Reports. On. What. Is. Going. On. In. Regular. Periods. 17:57:28 AC: «Hmmmh.. I'll try to talkk to them.» 17:57:49 GG: One. More. Thing.... Do. Not. Communicate. With. Any. Of. The. Twinks. Aside. From. Miss. Libby.... 17:57:52 AC: «None of them seem all that talkkakktive.» 17:57:58 AC: «I understand.» 17:57:59 GG: Get. Them. To. Talk. Then.... 17:58:09 AC: «Thankkfully I don't have their kontakkt info anyway.» 17:58:25 AC: «Yes, I'll» 17:58:27 AC: «I will try.» 17:59:02 GG: Hopefully. We. Can. Avoid. Having. A. Repeat. Of. What. Happened. On. Derse. With. More. Information. Being. Spread. Amongst. Us. 17:59:34 GG: In. Light. Of. All. This. How. Has. Your. Team. Been. Faring? 17:59:44 GG: Aside. From. A. Lack. Of. Communication. 17:59:54 AC: «Things have been rather kkalm so far, I suppose.» 17:59:57 AC: «Not much has happened.» 18:00:05 GG: That. Is. Good. To. Know. 18:01:19 GG: Out. Of. Curiosity. Who. Are. The. Members. Of. Your. Team? 18:01:51 AC: «Lucy, Mikkke, Varani and I, as it stands.» 18:02:20 GG: It. Is. Nice. To. Know. Who. Is. Accounted. For. Now.... 18:02:34 GG: And. I. Would. Suggest. Keeping. An. Eye. On. Mr. Simons. 18:02:48 GG: He. Does. Not. Strike. Me. As. A. Rather. Wise. Human. 18:03:37 AC: «Mikke?» 18:03:45 GG: Yes. That. Human. 18:04:03 AC: «At least he doesn't seem hostile.» 18:04:19 GG: No. But. Foolish. Actions. Can. Be. Costly.... 18:04:55 GG: I. Do. Not. Know. What. To. Think. Of. Events. If. It. Was. This. Me. That. Was. Killed. Rather. Than. The. Derse. Me. 18:05:27 GG: I. Would. Not. Relish. Being. Stranded. On. Derse. Right. Now.... 18:05:39 GG: If. That. Is. What. Would. Even. Happen. 18:08:39 AC: «... Don't askk me.» 18:09:21 GG: In. Any. Case. To. Repeat. Establish. A. Person. To. Handle. Communications. Among. Your. Team. And. The. Others. And. Avoid. Contact. With. The. Twinks. If. You. Can. Help. It. 18:10:03 GG: Hopefully. The. Peaceful. Times. You. Are. Having. Right. Now. Will. Continue. 18:10:55 GG: For. Now. I. Think. I. Need. To. Check. To. See. What. My. Own. Team. Is. Currently. Doing.... Mr. Milo. Is. Suppose. To. Be. Narrowing. Down. The. Search. For. A. Proper. Second. Prototype.... 18:11:13 AC: «Well, good lukkkk.» 18:11:22 AC: «We will kkontinue looking through LoSaS» 18:11:26 GG: Thank. You. And. Good. Luck. To. You. As. Well. 18:11:34 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 18:11 -- Category:Serios Category:Liskar